Vampire High
by NYANCATO3opoptart
Summary: (sorry i'm bad at summaries) Tripp x rocco fan fic I hope you like it and it is supposed to be really long I'll put some lemmons in this in some chapters but for now let's just enjoy some normal fluff and there will be other parings like raven x jagger and maybe alexander x Kat or Luna so yeah but right now we are starting with Tripp and rocco


**(A/N) hey guys here is my Tripp x rocco fan fic I hope you like it and it is supposed to be really long I'll put some lemmons in this in some chapters but for now let's just enjoy some normal fluff and there will be other parings like raven x jagger and maybe alexander x Kat or Luna so yeah but right now we are starting with Tripp and rocco **

CHAPTER ONE~

**(Tripp's Pov)**

I sat at the desk in my dorm trying to study for tomorrows biology exam but I simply couldn't and do you know why I couldn't….I had spent the entire two hours thinking of the one and only rocco.

"Gahh stop thinking about him stupid brain and think about genetics and atoms!" I yelled at myself. Why can't I stop thinking about him and why does my face get all red when I see him am I sick do I need to see a doctor?

I looked over to my clock that read 6:50am '_well I guess I should get some rest school starts at 8:45pm'_.i get up and go to my coffin so I can get some rest…

**(Rocco's Pov)**

I lay in my coffin planning how I am going to get Tripp to be mine "this is way too hard… why do feelings have to be so weird?" I asked myself before I began to doze off into a deep sleep.

**8:00pm…**

I woke up and started to get dressed for school "I really need to clean up in here" I say trying to tell apart the clean clothes and the dirty clothes.

I got dressed and left my dorm for first period.

Once I got in the classroom I saw our normal group by a sleepy Tripp. Raven jagger Luna alexander Claude and Kat were standing there trying to wake him up.

"Hey guys what's up" I say walking up to them. They all turned towards me.

"Tripp here fell asleep a little too late" said Luna clinging on to alexander's arm. "Yep seems like it" I said sitting in the desk next to Tripp. "Hey buddy you ok" I say nudging him a bit.

"Mmmmmmm" is all I get back, and then all of a sudden Tripp sticks his head up "can I help you guys" he says in a slightly irritated and tired tone. "we were just checking if you were still dead" Kat says smirking to herself.

"Just leave me alone I'm tired" he says glaring at Kat. "Wake up Tripp class is about to start I say as I watch the teacher walk in and everyone else begin to sit at their desks.

I tuned out the algebra teacher the entire class as I look out the window lost in thought.

I guess I was lost in thought for too long because when I turned around I saw an empty classroom and an angry math teacher standing in front of me.

"Honestly rocco you're always too distracted on other things and you never pay attention to the lesson this is why your grades are so low"

She starts lecturing me not knowing I tuned him out again but I quickly snapped back to reality when I saw him slap down a detention slip on my desk. "In my classroom after school now get to second period young man"

I get up and leave _'well isn't this day starting off nicely'_ I think to myself as I get ready to be yelled at for being late _'this is going to be a long day'….._

**(Tripp's Pov)**

I sat in second period hating my life _'even though I studied I still don't know these answers gahh why does biology have to be so difficult' _

I heard the classroom door open and I looked up; it was rocco then suddenly misses. Aria started yelling at him. It was really funny seeing rocco get yelled at like that.

**(A/N LETS TIME TRAVEL CUZ I AM LAZY :D)**

It was seventh period and we had 30 seconds left of class I was ready to run out of there faster than any vampire that ever lived.

The bell rang and I bolted out of there earning some rude remarks from people I bumped into, "sorry" I shouted.

I got to my dorm and practically plopped down on the couch. "Haaaa finally some time to rest" I say starting to doze off into a deep sleep, until I heard a knock at my door.

I get up irritated_ 'whoever this is better have a good reason for making me get up'_ I thought as I opened the door.

When I opened it I didn't expect to get a visit from this person. "Rocco? Why are you here" I say looking at him in a confused way.

Next thing I know I'm pined against a wall and staring straight into Rocco's eyes.

"hey rocco let me go" I say trying to get loose but to no avail, rocco suddenly started inching closer and closer until our lips were just centimeters apart.

"Tripp….I love you" then he closed the gap in-between us giving me a gentle kiss, my heart stopped I didn't know what to do or say.

We broke apart and I found the words to say. "rocco I love you to"

**(Rocco's Pov)**

My heart skipped a beat the one I love the most had just said _"rocco I love you to"_ I was overwhelmed with happiness, something I hadn't felt in years.

"Do you mean it" I say as I stare into Tripp's eyes. Tripp nods "of course I do, I actually have for a while now" I get even more exited and I press our lips together again only this time the kiss was more passionate and full of love.

"Hey Tripp can I borrow your notes I kind- WHATTHEHELLWHATTHEFUCKOHMYGOD" I practically flew off Tripp and noticed that Claude had walked into the room.

"Gahh….oh….ohm….it's not what it looks like" Tripp said looking nervous, Claude stood there with his eyes tightly shut and his hands over them.

"You know what I don't care I just wish I didn't see that" and with that Claude left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Well that was awkward" I say walking up to Tripp, "yeah it was" he said looking up at me.

"so what does this make us" he asks curiously. I only smile and say "well this means we are now in a relationship", without another word I pulled Tripp into another kiss.

**(A/N) so here is chapter one I tried to make this a long chapter like I will try with every chapter I really hope you loved it and readers please review and give me ideas that you would like me to put into this story. Oh and this will be updated every two weeks sorry I just need a lot of time to process ideas into my head because honestly I really don't have a lot of imagination ^ ^' so I'll just stop talkling and leave you awesome readers in peace well baiz .**

**NYAN~3 **


End file.
